Multiple persons often contribute to the preparation of different documents, such as spreadsheets, text files, graphic images, etc. Accordingly, a user often sends an electronic message, such as an email message, with an attachment containing an electronic document to other users so that the user can receive edits and or comments regarding the electronic document. Therefore, a user often sends a multitude of copies of the same electronic document to many different users. Such transmissions inefficiently utilize network resources. Further, many users are restricted from receiving electronic messages having attachments of a large file size.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.